


i'll leave you with a scar

by ivyspinners



Series: The Other Side of the Glass [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Dysfunctional Family, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Wutai War (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: "I," said Sephiroth through clenched teeth, "amnothis. I'm--" and he stopped.Cloud went very still. His gaze knifed through the the barrier of Sephiroth's silence, watchful, waiting. Sephiroth remembered Cloud on the other side of the glass, out of reach, and said nothing.A fist wrapped around his hair, and yanked. Heat jolted across Sephiroth's scalp, shooting like lightening down his spine, where it pooled in places lower. When he opened his eyes again, Cloud's teeth were bared."Not ShinRa's either," said Cloud, pressing closer and pulling until Sephiroth's head fell back, and Sephiroth said, "No."
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: The Other Side of the Glass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744624
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	i'll leave you with a scar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: 100 words of kidnappers asking if their captives will ravish them  
> Prompt #2: "That incest tweet gave me some inspiration.. I want an AU where Cloud is Hojo's son and he's raised together with Sephiroth, and they become inappropriately intimate and obsessed with each other"
> 
> Please heed the tags.

For a very long time, Sephiroth screamed alone. There had been the burn of mako, the sharp pricks of needles breaking skin, the coolly observant eyes of scientists watching him shiver.

It had all been for this: the inhumanly fast, precise movements of Masamune that left devastation across Wutai's battlefield. There wasn't a flee on sight order, but each time Wutai soldiers broke rank and melted into their ancient forests, he knew there soon would be, if only to lure him to a more advantageous battlefield. When Genesis was at his flank in a blur of red, a blaze of magic, they only ran faster still.

It still felt faintly _wrong_ to have _Genesis_ be by his side in battle, rather than--well. Someone who no longer touched the field, who stood on the other side of the glass.

Sephiroth took out his frustration until Genesis abandoned the war, abandoned ShinRa altogether in a flurry of rage and promise of secrets, and he returned to base to find Hojo. And Hojo's son, looking uncomfortable in his new white lab coat.

For a very long time, Sephiroth screamed alone, until they tossed Hojo's son in with him, and Cloud's small hands touching Sephiroth's equally childish shoulders had been his first soft, warm moment he could remember.

Sephiroth was equally gentle when he knocked Cloud unconscious and fled with him into the night.

It had been three hours, and Cloud hadn't moved an inch.

Sephiroth might have thought him asleep, if not for the flicker beneath his eyelids each time Sephiroth strode closer, the nearly imperceptibly faster inhales, then the exhale as he stepped away. Sephiroth had learned to hide any and all signs of discomfort before he turned eleven, before it led to more probing curiosity. Cloud clearly hadn't. Of course not.

He turned again, ears strained for any signs of pursuit closing in, and in the moment of stillness, Cloud stirred for the first time.

"Father isn't coming for me," he said, without any particular inflection.

Sephiroth said, "I would hardly expect _him_ to do the dirty work in the field."

"He may have left," said Cloud, staring at him. Sephiroth followed his eyes, to a drop of blood clinging to the tip of a strand of silver hair. "To wait, somewhere safe."

Sephiroth couldn't resist any longer. He grabbed Cloud's chin in his fist, forcing their faces closer. "Then I hope you have my answers, little scientist."

Cloud's throat worked, eyes wide, and Sephiroth could hear his blood rush, see the flutter of his pulse. In the faint light shining through dense Wutai forest canopy, Cloud's eyes gleamed. When Sephiroth left for the chaos of Wutai, all those months ago, they'd still been blue, with a fringe of eerie glow. Now they were as green as his own. He wondered if Cloud had gained new scars, over what had previously been warm, unmarked skin. If it were possible for Cloud to scar, any longer, like Sephiroth could not.

But Cloud didn't try to jerk away. He leaned in, even closer, hair brushing Sephiroth's cheek. "Is that what this is about?" he demanded. "All -- this?"

That? Sephiroth's need for answers, where Genesis had left questions? Or Cloud's new position, on the other side of the glass from their childhood? Or--

"Yes," Sephiroth allowed. It was true, all of them. He let go of Cloud's chin to run his fingers down to that racing pulse, and just as it had so many times, though the years, it matched his own.

Cloud scoffed. "Why would you think Father gave me answers, instead of _you_?"

Sephiroth remembered their childhood evenings, days of desperate companionship, his _only_ companionship for years and years, ending each time with Cloud's back disappearing out the lab. To go _home_ with the man rumoured to be _both_ their fathers, while Sephiroth tried to rest in the sterile lab with its clean lines and precise angles and white tiles scrubbed clean of the daily blood, alone, alone, alone. Until he was back the next day, each others' retreats from the mako applied to each of them, in turn. The only comforting touch that Sephiroth would have; the only grounding one. Except, now--

Sephiroth smiled, and from the way Cloud's shoulder jerked, in an aborted motion, it probably did not look nice. "Why indeed, _little scientist_? Why would Hojo tell his _son_ , instead of his experiment?"

Cloud's fingers closed around his, and Sephiroth could feel the mako-enhanced strength in that grip, even in fingers and wrists too small for his labcoat. "It's my third month and he's already thrown me out fifteen times. He should have made you the scientist instead." Cloud's fingers flexed, and they belonged around a sword, not whatever he did now. "This isn't about me. I'm just his son. _You're_ his."

That, somehow, _that_ was what made fury surge through his veins.

"I," said Sephiroth through clenched teeth, "am _not_ his. I'm--" and he stopped.

Cloud went very still. His gaze knifed through the the barrier of Sephiroth's silence, watchful, waiting. Sephiroth remembered Cloud on the other side of the glass, out of reach, and said nothing.

With a firm movement, Cloud tugged his hand out of Sephiroth's grip. Sephiroth let his palm fall onto Cloud's thigh, just past where their knees touched--now that he'd felt Cloud under his fingers again for the first time in months, he couldn't quite stop--and waited. A swirl of wind rustled through the ancient forest's canopy, through Sephiroth's hair, and far away, a bird cawed in the night, louder and louder as no one responded.

A fist wrapped around his hair, and yanked. Heat jolted across Sephiroth's scalp, shooting like lightening down his spine, where it pooled in places lower. When he opened his eyes again, Cloud's teeth were bared.

"Not ShinRa's either," said Cloud, pressing closer and pulling until Sephiroth's head fell back, and Sephiroth said, "No."

A warm hand pressed against the bare skin of his chest, running under the edge of the ridiculous uniform they'd given him for this war. The callouses were rough, but the opposite of painful. He felt Cloud's cheek against his exposed throat, and didn't suppress his shiver at the brush of soft, soft skin. There wasn't the slightest sign of injury where Sephiroth had knocked him unconscious. Sephiroth had been right; he would not scar. A warm puff of breath brushed his collarbone, as Cloud crawled closer, into his lap.

Teeth scraping against his skin, a sharp shock that just made the heat worse, made Sephiroth dig his fingers into Cloud's thigh in an effort not to shift. His head swam.

"Are you going to bite?" Sephiroth managed to force out.

The pressure increased, the tight pull against his scalp, the push of teeth, and Cloud had never done either of those things before. The two bright points of pleasure demanded his attention, were all he could hear and think and feel. His pulse pounded underneath both, spreading until his entire body throbbed in anticipation, ached to press up against the teeth, pull to his head against that grip. _Harder_ , was all he could think, but it was trapped behind his tongue.

Then all at once, Cloud stopped. The night air was cold against his back, as Cloud's warmth pulled away, and despite his extensive training, Sephiroth found he was panting.

As his senses returned, Sephiroth heard what must have alerted Cloud: the new, absolute silence of the forest. The bird from before had fallen quiet, and there were no longer any light footsteps of small mammals in the undergrowth. It was eerily, unnaturally still, as though creatures that didn't belong were hiding behind the ancient tree trunks.

Cloud nodded, his eyes bright, bright green, as enhanced as Sephiroth's was.

Without missing a beat, they rose. Cloud fell into place beside him, hands falling to grip the materia at the his belt. Hojo might have forced his son into whatever experiment this separation was, keeping Cloud away and in a coat, but Cloud belonged on the battle field, just like Sephiroth did.

"Soon," Cloud said, voice rough. "And I'll leave you with a scar."

They did not scar, of course. Cloud was forced to create the mark anew, each time it faded away, when they were away from prying eyes.

Sephiroth did not mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is never expected, but always appreciated :D


End file.
